


Freedom wish

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angel Wings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Jessica Moore, Beta Mary, Blind Castiel, Broken Castiel, Castiel Angst, Castiel Whump, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Master/Slave, Omega Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Self-Defense, Sexual Slavery, Slave Castiel, Thanksgiving, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you to my editor who change my writing, into bit of magic, i am not best summary , just read it , its one of my fav.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom wish

Castiel never knew what freedom was, never had. He had a tattoo on his wrist that read 567. It was his number, his world, his life. He never knew about niceness, kindness... anything like that. He was owned, a slave. He'd had a family once, he was sure of it, but he didn't remember them.  
He had no socks on, he wasn't allowed to have any sort of clothing at all, but his owner still made him work at the Gas-N-Sip, a local gas station.  
Castiel was scared most of the time. He didn't like being touched. He was in chains most of the time, never allowed any freedom at all. He didn't know any better, though.

He was sitting in his chair, chained to the wall, the heavy chains looped around his waist and arm. His Alpha was mean, nasty. He hurt Castiel every day. But Castiel was used to it. He was sitting, at least. It was such a slow night and he was bored. But he didn't know any different.  
He watched others. They were normal... Some even said 'hi' to him.

Claire hated her father and what he did to his slaves—mostly to Castiel. Castiel was sweet and shy, never overstepping his clearly set boundaries or defied his Alpha's rules. She made sure that her father fed him a good meal, at least once a day.

Castiel had burns on his neck, some of the burns were old, badly healed. His thin arms were covered in scars. He hated what he was, how he was treated, the attitude that he was nothing at all, what any Omega should have. But nothing scared him worse than death.

Talking was made difficult, the tight collar around his neck cut deep into his skin, choking him slowly. He kept his breathing quick and shallow; he was afraid. New masters always made him feel fearful, even when they always bought him for the same thing: sex. He was an omega after all.  
Keeping his arms in place, he rubbed at his wrists, scarred from years of shackles continuously biting into his skin.

It wasn't enough to keep the dreams away. Dreams of memories, fears. A mix of both at times. Some were reoccurring, some forgotten when he awoke from sleep.

He worked at the Gas-N-Sip and he lived in the back. He only came out if he was to be used for sex with clients his master would allow to 'play' him. He had a daughter, Claire, and she was very kind to him. She even helped him sometimes. He was grateful for her, even as he worried about her if she got caught helping him. But she never followed the rules.

Castiel was sitting in his chair. Claire was working with him tonight. She would read him stories. He liked that since he couldn't read himself. He looked the number tattooed on his wrist: 567. He sighed. That was his name... Claire said it was Castiel—and she called him Cas sometimes—but he was 567. He was, no matter what she thought his other name might be. He was, and would always be, a slave. He couldn't allow himself to think anything else.

Sometimes, Claire was too nice to him and it scared Castiel. Her father was mean, abused him. He could see Claire looking at the new bruises that lined his arms and face.

She hated her father for what he'd done to another human. She wanted to help fight for Omega rights, join the emerging police units to help fight. Save people like Cas.

He was a slave his whole life and very sweet, no matter what her father thought.

"Hey, Cas?" she called out. Sometimes, Cas couldn't hear, and she really thought he was deaf. "Cas," she repeated, a little louder.

Castiel looked up. "Sorry, Master."

"It's okay Cas. I just wanted to know how you were feeling?"

Castiel tilted his head, and didn't say anything much more than that. He thought it was odd to ask him to feel anything. He was sore from the beating from Jimmy, his master. He'd been drunk and took it out on Castiel. He hadn't eaten anything for three days and he was hungry. And tired. He was cold and he hurt. He knew that he was slave, but he still wished... But only in dreams.

Instead of offering any of those things as an answer, he smiled at Claire. She smiled back.

...

Dean and Sam were headed to their mother's place for dinner. Dean was a cop. Sam was doctor, married to Jess. She was a nurse and good a woman. Dean came out as bi to his family five years ago. He dated some but hadn't found his true mate; his Omega... Whoever he was, Dean knew he was out there. He just had to be patient.

Dean made a quick stop at the Gas-N-Sip for gas. He got out of the car, but was distracted by a scent... It was like honey. Sweet—too sweet. He followed the scent inside the small convenience store. He looked around and saw a young girl, her name tag read Claire.

Then he saw the Omega chained to the chair. A slave. Oh, how he hated it.

But the sweet smell was coming from the skinny, blue eyed, Omega slave.

Sam followed Dean in and couldn't help shooting the girl a dirty look, even though she was smiling at door's overhead bell going off when the two men came in. She was talking to the Omega. He smiled at her. His smile was sweet, kind. He laughed at whatever she said.

"Hate that," Sam whispered to Dean. "It's wrong."

"Yeah, I know it is, Sam." Dean stared. He'd had some luck busting up a huge sex ring of Omegas last week. He knew the signs... "Let's just get the hell out of here."

"Hey, Cas," Claire said. "Can you get them?" she asked, nodding towards the two men at the register.

"Yes, Master Claire," Castiel said.

"Cas, it's just Claire," she said, walking past the brothers to take her smoke break.

The brothers watched and listened to the exchange between the two. Dean thought maybe there might be hope for the Omega.

"Is this all, sirs?" whispered the kind Omega that smelled so sweet.

"Yes, it is," Sam said with a kind smile at the Omega. He noticed that the Omega was skinny, extremely underweight, so thin he was shaking. Sam knew that the chains must weight ton to him as he moved to scan their items.

"There you go, sirs. Have nice day," he murmured, waiting for the brothers to leave.

Sam left, looking back to see the Omega shuffle back to the chair and sit down. 'How sad,' he thought.

The girl was nowhere in sight. He sighed as he walked back to the car. He noticed Dean was reading a note. "What's that?"

"A note," Dean said. "It asks if we can help Cas. 'He's an Omega my father owns and abuses. I can only do so much to help. Save him. He can't make it any more. He won't have long to live. You can help him, so do it'," he read aloud.

"Wow," said Sam.

"Yeah."

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"Let's just get outta here," Dean said. "We'll talk about it in the car."

Claire smiled. Maybe Cas could get his freedom. He'd never had it, nor has she, but it was worth taking the big risk.

When she returned from her hiding spot, Dean was on the phone with Benny, asking him to make few calls. Find out who owned the Gas-N-Sip and then a few calls to the judge for whatever warrants they'd need. He knew he had to do this by book. He hated it, but he knew he'd have to to get both Claire and Cas out and safe.

"Alright, Benny, thanks so much," Dean said with a smile, hanging up.

He turned to his mother, Mary. "Well, bad news. We have to do a search and rescue team. Castiel was taken from his mother at age five. His oldest brother is inside the slave ring looking for Cas. Benny just pulled out his brother. So, hopefully we can get both the girl and Cas out by tonight. We're just waiting for the call from the judge. He owes me one," Dean said with a grin.

"It's great that you can help those poor babies," his mother whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, I know mom. I know."

...

He got the call later that night, around midnight. He had no idea about the beating Jimmy Novak had given Cas; he was naked, tied down on a bed, his legs spread. His eyes were bloody, no sight. No hearing. He was so far gone by the pain from his mutilated wings as they were hit over and over again.

Castiel wasn't good enough to hear or to see. He was bad. By this point, he was covered in fresh marks. Blood covered his back, his face, legs and arms. He was nothing more than skin and bones.

Jimmy stopped and listened to the new sounds. "What the fuck," he muttered to himself. He made his way towards his window and saw the Omega S.W.A.T. Team trucks rolling in. He made his way quickly and left through his underground tunnels in his walls to escape out into the night, never looking back.

But Castiel was left there, never knowing what was going on, what was happening.

"Aww shit," said Benny, taking in the scene.

Dean stopped in dead tracks when he noticed his Omega. Castiel's eyes were gone, bloody. The poor boy was just hanging there.

"Shit," Claire said. "He was going deaf, now this. Damn it to Hell, we were too late."

Dean moved closer anyway. "We've got to talk to him, let him know we're here."

"Alright. He still can smell, let his nose talk for him."

"Go. I'll get the medics in here," Dean said.

"Let him calm down before the storm," Benny offered but Dean was already gone.

Castiel didn't know what was going on. He could smell two Alphas. He was scared to death. This was not a good thing... In fact, this was a bad thing. He knew it. But then the scent from day before hit him; his Alpha was here. He was there, surrounded by the scent of car and oils and other sweet things. He could smell Claire as well, his Master, and he whined softly.

"Shh," Benny murmured. He moved his hand touching Castiel so softly. "It's okay," he said, keeping his voice as soft as his touch.

Castiel whined. They were nice touches. They didn't hurt, even though he hurt all over.

Benny slowly removed the chains from the Omega, trying to be gentle but quick.

Castiel leaned closer, scenting the other Alpha. He smelled nice, too. He whined when Benny let his hand drop slowly to his side. He wanted to smell more.

"Okay, Cas. You're going to go for a ride, alright?"

"I'm going with," Dean said. "So is Claire. She's right outside the door. We're going to take you away from all of this—all of it, alright? You're going to feel better."

The Omega was trying to scent everything, but was still slack and complacent, even as he was surrounded with strangers touching and moving him. He stayed immobile, whimpering softly and it had to be sadness thing Dean had ever witnessed. The Omega didn't move, didn't fight back. Maybe it was just the pain he was in or who knows but he trusted the medics that made their way in and out the room. He could only hear whimpers and whines coming from Castiel as he got in with them and went along for the ride.

Castiel's head moved, nose twitching as he tried hard to find him. Dean eased himself next to the bed. "Easy," Dean said. The man on the bed's head was moving again, searching for his sent. Dean hoped he remembered him from the store. They were a unit together now. Dean knew this and so did this poor soul. Dean sat down, let the omega sniff him out. He found his hand and let out a pained whine.

By the time they got to the hospital Dean and other medics, will trying to sedate the Omega without causing him harm. As they rushed him in the ER, Claire and Benny were already sitting in the waiting room. The Omega had died twice on the way there. The fact that it happened in front of Dean scared him the most.

"Dean, how you doing, Brother?" Benny asked.

"He died. Twice."

"Shit," whispered Claire. "My father is such a dick."

"Has he hurt you too?"

"Castiel always stood up to him," Claire said. "Always, no matter how pissy my father was. If he was going to hit me, Cas stepped in. Castiel and I become friends, watched each other's backs. I tried to teach him to say his name, but he calls me Master."

"He knows he's a slave that he will never be free."

"I taught him to say my name last month. It was a turning point for Cas. He's very much like a child.

"I have his papers."

"He belongs to you."

"What about you?" asked Benny.

"My father's running from the law. I'll take over the house and sell it. I'm gonna keep the Gas-N-Sip, there's an apartment above the store."

"I still want you to be a part of Cas' life. He's going to need you too."

"I know and thank you for that. He saved my life a lot of times. Without him, I wouldn't been standing here. I owe that much to him."

Dean was waiting. And waited. 

He read Cas' papers. Castiel had six brothers and three sisters. Gabriel, Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, Zachariah, Adam, Balthazar and his sisters Hanna, Meg, and Anna. There were mostly Alphas. When their mother found out that Castiel was an Omega at age five, she'd sold him and moved the other kids around.

Gabriel had tried to find his baby brother, they all did. Dean knew that he had to find Castiel's family. Sam and Jess came in, sitting next to Dean and keeping him company as well as giving him an update on Cas.

"Cas is in the ICU, recovering. He's in very bad shape. We did surgeries on his wings, they were snapped in half, so we had to reset them. Not only that, but his heart gave out. That's why he stopped breathing, died on the way here. But we've got him stable at the moment. He lost a lot of blood and because he's is under eighty pounds, his body is fighting. We moved him in to a private room, a wing set up for Omegas. He's in an induced coma for a while. Once he's breathing on his own again, we're hoping he can recover."

"His hearing is damaged beyond repair, he'll never hear. At this point, no one will want a damaged Omega, no one will take him in. As for his sight, I believe with surgery I can repair the damage. For right now, we're just waiting for him to wake up. He's in a lot of pain."

"Thanks, Sammy."

"On that note, I've never seen so much damage done on another human being. He must be tough," Sam said with a sad smile. He looked around, realizing others were still there. "Well guys, I think you can all go home. There's nothing more that can be done for Cas but rest."

Over the next week, Dean made sure to visit Cas' so that his smell lingered in Cas' room. It seemed to ease Cas, even though he was blind, deaf and scared.

By the second week, Castiel woke up to a world of pain and darkness. He began to panic when he felt tubes in his throat and wires attached to his body. Where was he? Where was Master? Where was Master Claire? Was he that bad that he was put in the dark?

Easy, easy," said Dean, even though he knew his words would go unheard. But once he touched Cas, the Omega eased up knowing someone was there. He hit the Call button for help and Sam rushed in to remove the tubes.

Castiel coughed, hard. He whined softly. He was so very scared.

Sam helped Castiel sit up, easing a cup of cool water to Cas' mouth, helping him get the straw in his mouth so he could drink.  
Castiel was so thankful of whomever was giving him water, He didn't remember much or understand why he was there, but he took the given water without question, drinking greedily until it was gone.

"Dean, let him smell you again," Sam said, pulling away a little.

Dean did as he told and let Cas stiff him. The Omega made a sound like a purr.

"That's a good sign," Sam said with a smile. "We're going to have to let him know by smells. It'll be easier now to do his eye surgery, but I want to wait at least six weeks, let him heal and get some weight on him."

"When can I take him home?" Dean asked.

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "I'm not gonna just drop him somewhere. He needs to be somewhere safe. Why not me?"

"He's going to be a handful," Sam cautioned.

"It'll be fine," Dean said, waving Sam off.

It was fine. Once Cas was in his car, his wings wrapped around himself like cape, he was holding Dean's hand, stiffing the air. And Dean. And the car. The music was loud, but Cas couldn't hear, nor could he see. Once Dean turned the car off, he helped Cas into his new home.  
Cas was very much like a child, just like Claire had said. More than once, Dean had to make sure Cas used his walker and he got around okay with it. Dean put bells on the thing, so it (and Cas) moved, it would ring to let him know.

Cas was very careful with his walker, too. It had toys on the handles. Sam said it would be fun for Cas to have something he could feel and touch. So, they got some stuff from a place that specialized in helping blind people. Cas loved it, it was soft, and bumpy. Every now and then, Cas would hit it and laugh, smiling at the silly thing.

Dean helped feed him. Once Cas knew he was safe, he ate everything offered. Dean noticed a change with the Omega: he noticed that Cas would hold everything Dean did. Cas wasn't stupid, even if he was still a child in many ways.

The nightmares were the worst. Castiel was scared and screamed, thrashed in bed with night terrors. It was horrible to watch someone that helpless. Dean's mother would help Dean bathe Cas, him be treated like child that he was.

Dean was falling in love.

By the time 6 weeks were up, Castiel had gained some weight, getting his weight up to just over 100 pounds. It was such an amazing feeling.  
Sam and his staff saved Castiel's sight and he woke up with his eyes, he could see the world again. He smiled smile at Dean, his hero. His rightful Alpha. His kind friend that saved him.

Once his eye sight was back, Castiel could really see. He may never be able to hear again but he was still learning to be free. He loved Dean, he'd follow the man anywhere.

Dean smiled when he heard the knock on the door, smiling growing as Cas hugged Claire. He just lit up.

'Hey, Cas. How's it going?' she signed.

Dean watched as Castiel was quick to sign back, something his mother taught Cas.

'I'm okay,' Castiel signed back. 'See Dean?'

'I see Dean,' Claire was quick to respond, eyes darting to where Dean was standing.

'He Alpha,' Castiel signed with a smile.

"He keeps telling everyone that," Dean said, waving Claire in.

"Well, it's good," Claire said. "He's come a long way."

"Yeah, I think my mom's food and love is helping make him break those walls he built up around him."

"True," Claire agreed. "Just glad you walked in when you did. Without you, he'd be dead," she said softly.

'Claire?' Castiel signed, curious.

"Yes, sweetie," Claire said, smiling and shaking off the gloom. She pointed, changing the subject. 'Look—bees. Aww, you got bee stuff.'

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Babe has thing for bees. Sam and Jess took him shopping."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, smiling at the memory. "He came cross bee stuff and he got excited. He asked for it."

"That's a huge thing for him," Claire remarked. "You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do," Dean said, nodding. "And I'm happy that he's happy."

"I am too."

5 years later.

Dean married Castiel. They lived a normal life. Cas still couldn't hear anything, but he was able to say what he needed to say in other ways.  
He and Dean had their first child together, Grace. Castiel's whole family was finally together again for their first real Thanksgiving. It was all Claire wanted, that Cas was truly happy. She married Adam, Cas' third youngest brother. They were very happy together and thankful.  
Dean and Cas just made another huge news: they were to expect their second child. Jess and Sam both smiled, everything was a 'happy ever after'.

They never did find Jimmy.

Castiel's wings were too damaged and he would never fly again. But that was okay, he still found love. Still found his Alpha who treated him with the love, honor and friendship he could have never before imagined having.

The End


End file.
